


Prank War

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Summary: Roman and Virgil have a prank war going on, and Roman knows what to do to get Virgil back [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]im in a major lee mood so i write cause im feeling uber ticklish
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Prank War

Roman was so going to get Virgil back!

It wasn’t uncommon for the two to break out into a prank war, but painting a spider on his ceiling was too much. When he laid in bed that night he nearly pissed himself when he saw it!

But Roman knew exactly what to do to get him back.

Ever since they started dating, they’d grown a lot closer and gotten more touchy-feely. With that, came the discovery of Virgil’s little secret.

He was SUPER ticklish. Not only that, but he loved being tickled cause it gave him an excuse to laugh. Virgil, of course, the ever timid and anxious one, was very embarrassed about this.

Now, Roman had of course immediately tickle attacked him, but afterwards Virgil made him promise not to tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Patton.

Patton was a big tickle monster towards Logan and Roman, Virgil had seen it, and he knew that if Patton found out his unofficial son was even more ticklish than those two combined, he was done for.

Well, Roman had been crossing his fingers during that promise, now it was time to let it slip.

Roman wandered to the kitchen where Patton was making himself a sandwich.

“Hey, Padre.”

“Oh, hey kiddo!” Patton greeted as he continued on lunch.

“You know, I discovered something interesting the other day.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Well, I happened to discover that Virgil is very ticklish.”

Patton dropped the butter knife on the counter.

“Not only that, but he told me he really loves being tickled cause it gives him an excuse to laugh.”

Patton turned with an excited grin so bad it looked like it would split his face in half. Roman laughed at that.

“Really?!”

“Yep. Maybe a certain tickle monster should visit him-”

Patton had taken off before he even finished. Roman chuckled and shouted. “He’s in his room!”

…

Virgil snickered as he jotted down another prank idea. He was SO gonna win this, Roman hadn’t even struck back since his spider on the ceiling prank. (He heard that scream with perfect clarity and he laughed for HOURS)

“Knock knock, kiddo!”

Virgil heard an overly cheerful greeting from their resident dad and looked up. “Come in.”

As soon as he entered, Virgil could tell something was up. Patton wore the biggest most excited smile of all time.

“Uh- what’s up, Pops?”

“Roman told me something super cute!” Patton squealed as he approached the bed.”

“And that would be?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Patton suddenly began skittering his fingers across Virgil’s sides. Virgil immediately squealed and burst into giggles as he curled in on himself.

Patton squealed and hopped up and down clapping. “Aw, it’s so true, that’s so cute! You got the best laugh, Virge!”

Oh. Roman DID strike back.

Their pranks were never something they hated, something to just embarrass the other. Roman was embarrassed by his scream at the spider, but it was easily taken down so he could sleep.

Which means Roman probably also told Patton-

“And he said you really like being tickled too! That’s the most adorable thing ever!”

…Virgil was so going to murder Roman after this.

Before Virgil could protest Patton pounced on him, pinning him to the bed before dancing fingers descended over his ticklish ribs.

Virgil had laughter bubbling out of him before he could even hope to stop it.

Patton squealed and his eyes lit up. “Oh my goodness, your tickle-laugh is even cuter than your normal laugh!”

Virgil curled in on himself, squirming beneath his touch but not making an effort to get away.

It was embarrassing, but hey, Patton already knew he loved it.

“Aw, it’s true! You really do love tickles! I’m gonna tickle you every single day until the end of time!”

Virgil felt his face heat up as laughter continued to bubble out of him.

Patton bit his lip to prevent another squeal.

So. Dang. Cute!

“Awww, tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie coo!” Patton cooed, his fingers scritching and scratching between his sensitive ribs.

Virgil honest to god squealed before curling into a ball whilst laughing his little heart out. His smile was wide and full of happiness and excitement.

“Nahahaha- nohoho teheheheasing!”

“Why not? I think it makes it even cuter! Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! Tickle tickle tickle!” Patton moved his hands towards Virgil’s belly… aaaaaaand-

“NAHA- PAHAHAHAT! NOHOT THEHEHEHERE!” Virgil snorted loudly and shrieked, wiggling and thrashing in Patton’s grasp.

Patton laughed. “Oh my goodness, looks like your tummy’s a weak spot. You’re just the most ticklish little thing ever, aren’t you? Cootchie coo!” Patton focused his tickly wiggly fingers on Virgil’s belly which quaked and quivered beneath his touch.

Poor Virgil threw his head back in uncontrollable laughter. “NAHAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHAT PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

Patton was grinning ear to ear. His son was way too ticklish for his own good.

“Okay, okay, I think you earned a break, kiddo.” Patton let go and watched as Virgil curled into a ball of giggles. He had to hold back a squeal of adoration from the cute sight.

“I’m so glad you enjoy this, kiddo. I’m gonna tickle you all the time from now on! Oh- I gotta go thank Roman.” Patton ran off without another word.

Virgil was SO gonna get revenge.


End file.
